


Mistaken Human

by Tyrar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: My character only has a temporary name, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Thorin is stubborn, You're probably going to hate my character at first, but adorable, more characters to be added when they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrar/pseuds/Tyrar
Summary: Mistriel (Name probably will change) is the daughter of Elrond and granddaughter of Thranduil. Through some circumstances she joins the company of dwarves to reclaim Erebor. She tries to pretend that she is a human, but can she keep the truth hidden?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Hobbit or any of the characters involved. The only thing that I own is my own character. Feedback is welcome and appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still being worked on but once it's finished I will tell you. 
> 
> This is mainly just an introduction chapter where we meet my character and learn why she is leaving home and how she ended up joining the dwarves

I was leaving home, as much as I told myself that I was never going to. I just couldn't bear to stay here any longer. This place didn't feel like home, I felt trapped and knew that there must be something else for me.

However I couldn’t tell anyone where I was going, if I did my father would stop me. I already knew he would

That was why I was leaving in the middle of the night and heading to the Shire

Why was I going to the Shire?

Gandalf had told me to go there, he wouldn’t say anything else, only that I should look for his mark on the door and expect to meet some new people

Something about it didn’t feel right, not like it was a bad idea, but like I was going to regret it for one reason or another

Whenever I had these kinds of feelings, I was nearly always right. I think it was something that I had inherited from my father.

That was the only explanation

I arrived at the Shire, hesitating before knocking on the door, I was suddenly nervous, wanting more than anything else to turn back and go home

From inside I could hear the sounds of multiple people and I knew that I was the last to arrive

When the door opened I was met by the sight of a Hobbit, I nodded in greeting and introduced myself quickly

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service” He stammered, opening the door to let me inside

As soon as I took one look around the room, I let out a sigh of frustration

Of course Gandalf conveniently forgot to tell me that there would be dwarves here!


End file.
